


Yo

by zetuslapetus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Gen, eddie/annie if you squint like real real hard, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus
Summary: Rio and Annie talk about Eddie - he's alive and prospering 'kay.
Relationships: Eddie/Annie Marks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Yo

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is - but it's in my head and I need to write through this writer's block so enjoy this tiny slice of Annie and Eddie (OTP obvs).

“Did you kill Eddie?” Annie blurts out into the quiet. 

She has no idea where this is coming from, why she’s even thinking about Eddie, or where she found the nerve to hurl such a question at Rio of all people. It probably has something to do with the young kid he’d brought with him who’s currently shuffling through the duffle bag full of cash as he pretends to count it. Annie can see his sharp blue eyes even in the low light coming from an old lamp post. 

She’s not looking at Rio, she can’t see his expression or his reaction - something she’s thankful for as the realization of what she’d just asked washes over her. They’re both sitting on the bench facing the same way, both watching the new kid dig through the bag. 

He looks scared and Annie remembers when that was her. When the thought of exchanging counterfeit money on a playground in the middle of the night with a drug dealer used to keep her up at night. And now, well, she’d just scored a week’s worth of Beth pulling carpool duty for her for agreeing to fill in tonight. 

“What?” Rio frowns as the edge of his lip lifts in a sneer. 

“Eddie, you know, rose tattoo on his hand, pretty, blue - “ she pauses with her hand halfway to her eyes. She looks up at Rio to find him smirking down at her. He lifts a brow and nods at her to continue. A different feeling blooms in her belly, embarrassment. 

Annie rolls her eyes, drops her hand to her thigh, and lets out a soft breath. How can someone so scary be so annoying? 

“Eddie ain’t dead,” Rio answers after a moment.

“Oh,” Annie hums, “Is he just not in the business anymore or - “ she asks, and groans at how desperate her attempt at casual sounds like. 

As if this was a business someone could just leave, she knows, she’s tried. 

Rio chuckles. “Why?”

The tone of his voice is playful, and for some reason that annoys her even more.

“Never mind,” she stands, “You almost finished, bud?” She asks loud enough to get the kid’s attention. He stumbles, looks up at her then at Rio.

Rio stands, hands in his pockets, and fully shifts his body and attention to Annie.

“Eddie’s in Canada,” he offers. Annie turns to him, brows piqued in interest. 

“Why is he in Canada?”

“Layin’ low. Turner’s gone but the Feds are still watching,” he says with a shrug and looks back to the kid. He gives him a sharp nod and the kid takes it as a signal to zip the bag and turn for the car. 

“Oh,” she says, dumbstruck, for the second time in what’s been less than a five minute conversion.

“I’ll let him know you asked about him,” he says with the same smirk from earlier. 

“He probably doesn’t even remember me,” Annie says quickly. She can feel her cheeks warm. 

“Nah, trust me, he remembers,” he says over his shoulder as he turns towards the car.

Two days later she receives a text from an unfamiliar number.

_ | Yo. _


End file.
